Three's A Crowd
by surflikeagirl07
Summary: [SEQUEL TO Unexpected Feelings]Harry has to learn to live with knowing that the girl of his dreams and his arch enemy are together but when Ginny is in serious danger can he put it aside and join Draco to save her? Rated T just in case.
1. Three's A Crowd

Chapter 1: Three's A Crowd

Harry Potter's eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled warmly remembering how his dream had come true. And it was better than he imagined. Harry touched his lips remembering.

He looked down expecting to see the girl of his dreams in his arms but instead found nothing but a pillow.

"Ginny?"

There was no answer. He looked around the common room but she was no where in sight. He called her name again but once more there was no answer.

"Maybe she went to bed." He walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories just to make sure and tapped the handle with his wand. It wasn't Ginny who last went in the room but Hermione. He began to worry.

He rushed down the stairs and up to his own dormitories to get the Marauder's map grabbing his Invisibility Cloak which was on the ground along the way. He grabbed the map and rushed back to the common room but before he could look at the map, he heard someone shouting something about "still loving him."

He hurried to the window and looked out to see Ginny on her knees in the rain, crying in her hands. He didn't waste a second. Dashing out of the common room, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak over him. He didn't need the map.

He raced down the stairs to the huge wooden doors. Pushing them with all of his strength, they easily opened and the rain instantly made the cloak become heavy. But Harry wasn't thinking about that. He froze in place and a single drop slowly slid down his cheek. It would have been there even if it hadn't been raining. It was a tear.

There it was. Ginny and Draco kissing. And he thought that seeing them that day coming out of the broom closet hurt. This was much much worse.

His insides twisted. He couldn't move his feet, too overwhelmed with sorrow to move. He could hear his heart crack and crash inside of him.

Suddenly the two broke their kiss and before being seen, he quickly dashed back into the castle. But although his seeker speedy skills are excellent, they weren't fast enough for Ginny's eyes.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" Draco's eyes were closed and he looked as if he was in a haze.

"Nothing I just thought I saw something. Must be the rain."

Ginny knew very well that it wasn't the rain. She knew it was Harry Potter who had seen her kissing Draco Malfoy. She whispered to herself, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Draco didn't hear her because he was too busy pulling her towards the tree they first kissed under. First looking in the sky to see a dark figure on a broom stick fly out of the Gryffindor Tower, she allowed him to pull herself under. He sat on the wet ground and pulled her on top of his lap. Just like Harry, a single tear slowly slid down Ginny's face.

"Ginny. What's wrong?" Draco asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that I'm so happy." She snuggled into his chest in search for warmth. The tree protected them from the rain.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You always make me happy, Ginny."

She looked up in his eyes and knew that he ment it. He lightly tilted her head back with his finger and gave her a sweet kiss. Ginny began to tingle all over just like everytime she kissed Draco.

When he slowly broke it, she slipped her arms inside his cloak and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the rain?"

Draco smiled. "I think I've noticed."

"Yes, but have I ever told you why I love the rain?" Draco waited for her answer. "It's because it reminds me of my father who was always the most important person in my life."

"And what rank does that leave me with? After the family of course. But I don't know if I'd like being number nine on your list." He smiled down at her, half joking.

"I don't mean it like that," she said smiling at his joke. "I mean I love my mother and brothers but I have to love them. They're family. But my dad I don't just concider family. I concider him my best friend."

"Well I feel sorry for you because I am the jealous type." He stroked her hair. "Especially when it comes to you."

"I don't think he'll mind the competition." Their lips met once again.

The rain slowly died and came to a stop. Both suddenly aware of the stillness, looked up.

"I guess I should take you back to your room, My Sweet." He stood up with her in his arms.

"Draco, you really don't have to carry me the whole way back there," she said but secretly not wanting him to put her down.

"No way. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's are very old fashioned."

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he slowly let her down to her feet. The Fat Lady was deep asleep and didn't notice them there.

"Tonight..." She paused in search for the right words to describe the wonderful night she just had. "Tonight was amazing," Ginny whispered.

"It was more than amazing," he whispered back. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Good night, My Sweet." He slowly began backing up and then turned around to go down the stairs.

Ginny sighed. "Caput Draconis."

"Huh? What?" the Fat Lady jerked awake. She looked down to find that Ginny was the one who woke her. "What are you doing out of bed this late?" she asked rather heated for being awoken.

"Caput Draconis."

"Fine. Keep your secrets." The portrait swung open and Ginny went through. The common room was deserted and Ginny was thankful for it. She slowly headed up the stairs to the girls dormatories still in a haze from her night with Draco but also from being really tired. She undressed, pulled her pajamas on and then crawled into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow and off to sweet dreams.

Ginny might of thought that the common room was deserted but didn't see the boy that she'd seen flying out earlier slip back into the room through the window. She didn't see him but he had seen her.

* * *

**A/N:** so what did you guys think? it was a bit shorter than i intended but i'll try not to let it happen again. i'm trying to make my chapters longer. if you haven't read my first fanfic i'm sure some of this stuff doesn't make sense to you so **_GO AND READ MY FIRST ONE_** : and review it while you're at it! okay? okay. thanks for reading. and come back for the next chapter! 

luv out to ya

surflikeagirl07 aka _Lydia _


	2. Confession and Passion

**A/N: **Thanx you, you wonderful **3 **reviewers. hah even though it is only three i am very glad i got that many. i'm being optimistic so shut up :). annyways thanx:

**lilyluvr62 **

**herstorytale**

**zubieda** (once again a loyal fan :) )**  
**

luv to all you kick arse people,

_surflikeagirl07_ aka **lydia**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confession and Passion 

The next morning at breakfast Hermione noticed that Ginny seemed quite happy.

"So, Ginny, what were you up to last night?" She grinned at her.

"Oh nothing really," she replied but still couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Nothing, huh? Then who Ron and I saw you with last night. That was nothing?"

Ginny looked over at Ron, beginning to panic. "Ron, you and Hermione saw us together?"

He nodded. "Yup. Sure did."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Well I'd rather it be him than anyone else."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears.

"Where is he anyways?" Ron asked looking around the Great Hall.

She looked over at the Slytherin table and Draco was sitting right there looking at her. They held eye contact for a moment and Draco saw that Ginny looked puzzled. He tilted his head slightly questioning her look but she turned away.

_There's no way who he's thinking about is the same person who I'm thinking about. There's just no way,_ Ginny thought.

"Where's who?" Neville Longbottom sat down across from Ron and Hermione and next to Ginny.

"Harry."

Ginny shot her head up and looked at Ron.

_Harry?_

Then she remembered. She practically forgot about the moment she spent with Harry the previous night due to the feelings she shared with Draco. Sadness immediately came over her.

"He was still in bed when I left. I noticed he didn't get in until late last night." Neville said to Ron who looked over at Ginny. Ginny looked down at her plate ashamed. Hermione smiled.

She stood up to leave before she was questioned anymore.

"Hey Gin, where you going?" Ron asked her.

"I just remembered something. I've got to go." She tried to hurry away before being asked what that something was. She didn't even know what that something was.

"Well then, can I have your bacon?" he called after her.

"Um…sure."

She headed towards Gryffindor Tower. She needed to talk to Harry before doing anything else.

"Caput Draconis."

The Fat Lady was talking to some lady with a huge feather in her hair that Ginny noticed from the portrait near the statue to Dumbledore's office. The Fat Lady looked down at Ginny. "This is that girl who's always sneaking around and up to no good that I was telling you about, Geraldine." The lady looked down at Ginny as well and "tsked" her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Can you just let me in, please?"

"See? Always in a hurry." The Fat Lady continued to talk to the feathered lady supposedly named Geraldine as the portrait swung open. Ginny went in and immediately headed towards the boys dormitories. She knocked on the door.

"Harry?" There was no answer. "Harry I really need to talk to you. I know you're in there." She turned the knob and walked in.

All of the beds were empty except one that had a lump underneath the covers. She walked up and sat on the bed next to it.

"Harry, I need to talk to you."

The lump spoke. "I saw you last night, Ginny. You don't have to explain."

"Harry I am soooo sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She waited for a response but there was none. "I thought that Draco was cheating on me but he wasn't. I was upset, Harry. I sought comfort in you. They were feelings of confusion. I had no idea that your feelings were real." Still no response. A thought crawled in Ginny's mind.

_Get close to him. He's right there in his bed. It wouldn't be that hard to slip under those covers. Harry was a fine looking guy. It wouldn't be hard at all.  
_

Ginny couldn't believe she just thought that. She shook the thought away easily.

"Harry, I know what I did was wrong and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I'm not expecting you to, but I hope that you can forgive me. There was a reason I sought comfort in you, Harry. You're like a brother to me. One of my best friends." She stood up. "I just hope that you can forgive me." She froze as that same urge overcame her, but she fought it just as easily and turned to walk away.

"Ginny, wait." She turned and Harry was sitting up in his bed. "Are you happy with Malfoy?"

She was surprised by his question. She thought about it for awhile. The same thoughts came stronger than before but Ginny still shook it off easily.

"Yes, Harry. I am."

His last tiny ounce of hope fell but he tried not to think about it. "Then I'm happy for you." He smiled weakly at her.

"Seriously, Harry?"

He couldn't say it, so he just nodded his head.

"Thank you Harry Potter." She began to slightly tear up. "You are a much stronger person than I am."

She turned and left the room.

_You have no idea, Ginny. You have no idea._

_

* * *

_

It was a Sunday, so there weren't any classes. Every Sunday she wrote a letter to her mother just to tell her how everything's been doing. She went up to the Owlery and quickly jotted down some stuff she made up on a piece of parchment that she knew would please her mother. She rolled it up and was heading to grab Pig to tie it on his leg, when someone grabbed her from behind. Before she knew it she was pinned to the wall.

She tingled all over as Draco vigorously kissed her neck and pulled her into him. Her heart pounded against her chest as he preseed her body into his. His hands went up and down her back underneath her shirt.

Ginny usually didn't let anybody touch her the way he was. All of the boyfriends she ever had, a grand total of three, tried to do the same, but after their attempt and failure, she dumped them. It made her feel uncomfortable, but Draco did it in such a way that made her hungry for more.

He kissed up her neck and jaw line to behind her ear. He came back and headed towards her mouth. Tiny shivers were sent up and down her body from pleasure. He kissed her making her weak in the knees. She began to slump in his arms but he held her tight and continued. He loved how she reacted to his aggressiveness.

She broke it gasping for air. "Oh Gods, Draco. Let me breathe." He chuckled. "How did you know I was here?"

"Every Sunday you always go up to the Owlery." She looked surprised. "What? I notice things."

She bit her bottom lip. "Mmm…that is so sexy." She grabbed behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He smiled through the kiss as Ginny ran her hands through his hair hungrily.

She undid the buttons on his shirt and quickly pushed it down off his shoulders not breaking the kiss. She ran her hands up and down his chest, his muscles bulging. Loving the color of his pale skin, Ginny sent kisses up and down his chest.

He grabbed the tie hanging around her neck and pulled her back up to him. He started loosening it and then began to undo her buttons as well. Pulling her so that their bare stomachs touched, Ginny's heart leaped at the sudden warmth.

Wandering down to her chest, Draco started undoing her bra. It slipped down her arms and fell to the ground. Covering her breasts with kisses, Ginny gasped. He began to suck lightly and Ginny never felt so good.

"Oh my-" Ginny gasped again. "Draco, that feels amazing."

He continued and Ginny closed her eyes. He slowly began to pull away.

"No. Don't stop," Ginny panted.

"If I don't, then who will? I always thought it was the girl who was supposed to control the guy and his hormones." He smirked.

"I've never felt that way before." Ginny grinned. "It just felt too amazing to have you stop."

"Believe me, I didn't want to stop but someone had to."

Grinning, he picked up her bra and pulled it over her arms and on her shoulders. He kissed her neck as he clasped it in the back. Then, he held her shirt up behind her and she slipped her arms into it. Their lips met as he slowly began buttoning her shirt up. When he buttoned the last button, he pulled away.

Not wanting to follow, she ran her hands up and down his bare chest starring at it.

"Draco, you make me feel-" she couldn't find the right word. He seemed to do that to her. "You make me feel like I've never felt before. I don't want it to go away." She layed her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"There's no need to rush things, Ginny." He wrapped his arms around her as well. She realized that he was right. Pulling away, she looked in his eyes.

"I knew there was a reason why I love you." He chuckled.

She bent over, never keeping her eyes off of his, and grabbed his shirt. She slipped it up his arms and over his shoulders. Before buttoning each button, she kissed his stomach up to his chest. After a long passionate kiss on the lips Ginny pulled away.

"That _was_ incredible," she sighed. He smiled satisfied with his work. "The Draco Malfoy Ultimate Sex God rumors are true."

"What can I say? I'm a Malfoy."

"You use that as an excuse for everything," she teased him.

"And yet nobody questions it." He smiled.

"Well, I think I've fallen for this Malfoy," she said pulling on his shirt. "So keep doing whatever it is that you're doing."

"I told you that you're falling for me." Ginny smiled, remembering from a couple of months back. "But I don't know if I'm quite persuaded to feel the same," he said not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, really? I think I can change your mind." She pulled him into a long and convincing kiss. Slowly pulling away smiling, she paused and let him absorb it. "Was that a kiss fit for a Malfoy?"

"Aye. I believe it was."


End file.
